Indulj, ha menned kell
by stoobie
Summary: Lucius Malfoy kénytelen elhagyni a feleségét. Ez a néhány sor a búcsújukról szól.


**Indulj, ha menned kell**

- Eressz, Cissy! – dörmögte Lucius, miközben megpróbálta lefejteni magáról hitvese karjait.

- Nem akarom, hogy elmenj! – suttogta Narcissa, és minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy ne fakadjon sírva. Lucius látta ezt, és kivételesen nem tette szóvá. Elnézte, hisz ő is hasonlóan érzett.

- Tudod, hogy muszáj. A Nagyúr…

- Elég! – kiáltott fel dühösen a nő. – Ne merd szóba hozni előttem azt a fé…

Mielőtt végigmondhatta volna a mondatot, sikoltva a földre rogyott. Mire Lucius mellé térdelt, már a két tenyerére támaszkodva felnyomta magát, és már meg sem próbálta elfojtani a sírást.

- Gyűlölöm őt, Lucius, gyűlölöm! – szipogta, s a férfi láthatta a márványlapra hulló könnyeket. Gyengéden felsegítette a nőt. Kisimította az arcába hulló, aranyszőke hajtincseket, lecsókolta a finom bőrt csíkozó könnyeket, majd magához szorította.

- Tudom – mondta lassan, s tekintetét apja portréjára szegezve még szorosabban ölelte feleségét. – Ahogy én is.

- Akkor miért? – nézett fel rá Narcissa. – Miért követed még mindig? Hisz megölte Dracót! Megölte a fiunkat! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten, és ismét eleredtek a könnyei.

- Cissy… ne sírj, kérlek! – Az impozáns szalon pamlagjához vezette a nőt, leültette, majd a pohárszékhez sétált. Bort töltött az egyik gyönyörűen metszett kristálypohárba, és belecsempészett némi nyugtatófőzetet.

- Nem akarom, hogy elmenj, Lucius – ismételte Narcissa, ahogy átvette a poharat. – Nem akarok itt maradni egyedül, és várni, hogy visszatérsz-e valaha!

- Nincs választásunk, kicsim – felelte a férfi letérdelve, mire a felesége halványan elmosolyodott a régi megszólítást hallva. – Mennem kell, különben téged is elvesz tőlem – mormogta maga elé, és Narcissa combjára hajtotta a fejét. Hamarosan hallotta, hogy a pohár koppan a kanapé melletti szekrénykén, a hangjából ítélve üresen.

- Maradj velem, Lucius – könyörgött halkan a nő, és lágyan játszani kezdett férje copfba kötött hajával. – Maradj itt, kérlek.

- Akkor mindkettőnket megöl.

- Az is jobb lenne, mint arra várni, hogy hazajössz-e!

- Nem, Cissy. Nem adhatom meg neki azt az örömöt, hogy téged is elvegyen tőlem! – nézett fel a férfi a kék szemekbe. – Ne félj – mondta, és megcsókolta a feleségét. – Vigyázok magamra, a kedvedért. Vissza akarok jönni hozzád. Szeretlek, Cissy.

Narcissa felzokogott. Olyan ritkán hallotta ezt a szót a férfitől, s most, amikor talán a halálba indul, ahelyett, hogy boldoggá tette volna, még jobban elkeserítette.

- Ne hagyj itt, Lucius! Maradj még velem, csak néhány órát…! – alkudozott, s már meg sem próbálta elnyomni a sírást. Férje nyakába csimpaszkodott, s nem érdekelte, hogy pont úgy viselkedik, mint az olyannyira megvetett muglik.

- Ciss… - rázta a fejét a férfi, és ismét lefejtette magáról felesége karjait. Amikor azonban Narcissa kétségbeesett arcára nézett, minden ellenállása megtört. Finoman megcsókolta hitvesét, majd óvatosan hanyatt döntötte a pamlagon.

Hosszan, lassan szeretkeztek, kihasználva minden ajándék pillanatot, mert mindketten attól tartottak, utoljára tehetik meg. Lucius talán még soha nem bánt ilyen gyengéden Narcissával. Elmerültek egymásban, igyekeztek átadni a másiknak minden érzelmüket, a szerelmet, a vágyat, a másik elvesztése miatt érzett félelmet.

Egyikük sem vette észre a kandalló lángjában feltűnő, majd tapintatosan visszahúzódó arcot.

Lucius megvárta, míg Narcissa elszenderedett, majd óvatosan kibújt az öleléséből. Vigyázva, hogy ne csapjon zajt, felöltözött, majd az üres poharat is visszalebegtette a helyére. Azután lelopott Cissy ruhájáról egy hajszálat, majd összekötötte a sajátjával. Előhúzta a pálcáját, az aprócska csomóra szegezte, és néhány, halkan elmormogott szó után elégedetten nézte az eredményt.

Egy darabig még figyelte a nyugodtan alvó nőt, majd meztelen testére terített egy sebtében elővarázsolt puha, vékony takarót. Nehéz sóhajjal indul a dolgozószobája felé, s közben úgy nézett szét a házban, hogy minden apró részletet az emlékezetébe véssen. Nem tudhatta, látni fogja-e még valaha a lépcső melletti festményeket, a sokkarú, kristályfüggőkkel ékített csillárokat, a nehéz bársonyfüggönyöket, a selyemkárpitokat a falon, vagy a tisztaságtól mindig ragyogó márványpadlót. Bekukkantott a könyvtárba is, ahol oly sok órát töltött az utóbbi időben azon merengve, miért is csatlakozott ifjan Voldemorthoz.

A dolgozószobájába érve levett az egyik polcról egy kis ezüsttálcát, megsebezte a bal kezét, és hagyta, nézte, hogy a vére a tálcára hulljon. Akkor begyógyította a sebet, és egy bonyolult varázslatba kezdett, aminek a végén a vércseppeknek nyomuk sem volt, helyükön huszonnégy apró, élettől lüktető, vérvörös drágakő fénylett. Elégedetten vette kézbe az egyiket, s érezte annak melegét. Leakasztotta a nyakából azt a vékony kis láncot, amit Narcissától kapott jegyajándékként, majd egy újabb igézetet követően a kis ékkövek már az ékszeren díszlettek.

Egy percig gyönyörködve forgatta az ujjai közt, majd lerakta, pergament húzott elő az egyik fiókból, és írni kezdett.

„_Egyetlen Nárciszom!_

_Sajnálom, hidd el, hogy el kell hagyjalak, de érted is teszem. Készen állok a halálra, ha úgy hozza a Sors, de küzdeni fogok ellene, amíg csak tehetem. Arra kérlek, várj rám, ne add fel a reményt, hogy egyszer majd a hátad mögé hoppanálok, és csókokkal borítom a finom ívű, bársonyos nyakad. _

_Ha nem térnék vissza… azt is tudni fogod. Kérlek, hordd ezt a láncot. Míg élek, egyben marad, de ha meghalok… abban a pillanatban szétgurulnak a kövek, s visszaváltoznak a véremmé._

_Azt kérem tőled, ha ez megtörténik, ne sirass sokáig. _

_Minden jót, Szerelmem, és soha ne add fel a reményt! Tarts ki a kedvemért!_

_Ölel:_

_Lucius"_

Nehéz szívvel összesodorta a pergament, kihúzta a hajából a fekete bársonyszalagot, és átkötötte vele. Amennyire tudta, rátekerte a nyakláncot is, majd visszament a szalonba, ahol Narcissa még mindig aludt.

Lerakta a levelet a szekrénykére, megsimogatta felesége arcát, s finom csókot lehelt a rózsaszín ajkakra.

- Szeretlek, Cissy – suttogta, noha tudta, hogy a nő aligha hallja. Felegyenesedett, összeszorította a fogait, magára kanyarította a köpenyét, majd a kandalló felé indult. Miközben Hop-port szórt a tűzbe, arra gondolt, hogy az alig fél órája fogant gyermek talán elég erőt ad Narcissának, hogy kitartson.


End file.
